good bye school hello u!
by lukina starhopper
Summary: (ON HOLD)a girl from Kagomes time trys to avoid trouble at school with her magic and just runs into more in Inuyashas era! read & review my first fic please:)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: isn't that why there called fiction? Ha I cant even get a date from Koga!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Lukina has always been the one to take things lightly unless it could get her in trouble, but still she always was gullible to some people especially when they had one of those faces that could melt the artic with one smile. (hint, hint it's a guy back to the story) she sighed as she thought of how she was almost the only girl who hasn't kissed a boy. The bell rang for the next class, she gathered her books up in her arms and shrugged as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder. She walked out of class as the 8th grade came in (god help me) she thought and struggled to get out "finally" she said in irritation. The girl walked to her locker were she could hear some of the popular 8th grade girls (also known as preps at her school) she knew it was about her so she listened in. "Good I liked her better with long hair" one said "but when have you liked her" snickered another girl "good point" the first one said. At that she tried to ignore them and opened her locker. A note fell out and Lukina immediately read it.  
  
Meet me out side, please you wont regret it I have somtin' special for ya !!  
  
You're really gooooood friend  
Jack  
  
P.S. pleeaassee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Cool ya going" a voice came from beside her "hi cat" lukina said ( cat was her cousin who had a locker right next to Lukina because they signed in together) "so are you going" she said . Lukina gave her a evil smile. "I'll tell the teacher you were having a prob with your period k?" (There next teacher was a guy around his 20's so if you even said that word he would almost pass out and say fine ok before you could continue) "Thanks" Lukina walked out side cafully "hey" the deep voice startled lukina "jack you scarred me" "sorry" "so you wanted me to come so fast for what?" "oh yea here" he tossed her a cigarette "t-thanks" she stuttered they lit up he knew she had done it before but never at school "don't worry" his calm voice soothed her "k" they heard something it was a teacher he droped both of the cigarettes on the ground ,and then all the sudden a teacher came out. Lukina thought quickly {oh lord wait my magic but I can't bring him crap} "sorry" he said them she said "no I'm sorry" and in a colorful flash she was gone.  
  
  
scene change Inuyashas' Ara  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking and all of the sudden a colorful light appeared Inuyasha unsheathe his tedseiga and a young girl appeared. "Shit" she said she turned around to see Inuyasha holding his sword. "Thanks" she said into her hands' still glowing pink. Lukina looked at her hands and said "come on girls bathroom" she closed her eyes and opened them again. "now what will I tell my parents when I get home if I do "she sighed" " what are you" Inuyasha said "well my NAME is Lukina AND I GUSSE you can call me a witch of some sort" "and you are" she asked "I'm Kagome this is Inuyasha this is Muroko this is Sango and this is shippo awe he is so cute Lukina said thanks said shippo cuddling in Lukinas arms as she pet him 


	2. big mouth vs big mouth

Disclaimer: If I were that rich someone else would be typing this. Feh!  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews I didn't think I could even git my friends to review (they don't get Inuyasha) *growl  
  
Chapter two Big mouth Vs big mouth  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha groaned because shippo was always getting the attention. "Asshole" murmured Lukina "what did you say to me wench" "oh does doggy boy need his cute wittle ears checked" "why you." Inuyasha started to get his claws ready and Lukina stood there amused "SIT" Inuyasha hit the ground. All of them including Lukina "you deserved it" in unison. All you could hear from the ground was a faint "wench." "So Lukina why are you here" muroku said calmly. "I don't know but I know who I can ask if my magic can work for translation threw times (like that would work)." "Who" said shippo who she forgot was in her arms. "My older and only brother Robert" she replied politely, Sango finally spoke up "how can he help" Lukina laughed " he is more obsessed with my powers than me." The spell finally wore off and Inuyasha wasn't saying anything just pouting "Lukina would you like to stay with us tonight" Kagome asked and Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "Thanks."  
  
They started to walk down the path and Lukina noticed her backpack. (Well at least my books are now in my locker, hey wait I smell like pure smoke no wonder dog boys nose always twitched) she dropped her pack and got her favorite rose perfume and sprayed her blouse "that's better" she sighed. "What did you do play in the fire all morning" Inuyasha snapped "something like that" Lukina looked at Kagome who knew what she was talking about and smiled. "Want one Kagome" "I kind of don't" Kagome replied "that's ok I don't very often either that's how I got in this mess in the first place."` (I must be really stressed to want to with out anyone having to push me to do it well I guess this will be a long trip) Lukina thought.  
  
Well I don't know if that was my porsinal fav but inuyasha is coming on well gotta go!!!!!! Inus over and im here to tell u sorry this chappter kindof sucks but Im dreaming up another one LITTLARY well *yawn good nite ZZZZ......  
  
Huh huh oh yah im making my chappies bigger and im thinking of gitting Lukina and koga together what do ya think?? 


	3. the big bad wolf

Disclaimer: That doggy just wished I owned hem (or is it the other way around hehe my mistake)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The big bad wolf  
  
The next day Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming fast witch only means on thing Koga. The group had a idea and it was a very good one indeed. Lukina was to be extremely controlful of Koga and call him "her man" she loved it! He came up and the only thing that came her to mind was (hot & the big bad wolf.) While Koga and Inuyasha were fighting and Lukina whispered to Kagome "the only thing I can think of is the big bad wolf." Kagome laughed and Lukina said "no the part were why do you have such big eyes grandma, all the better to see you my dear without the grandma part." Kagome couldn't help but laugh and neither could Lukina they fell down laughing. What's so funny everyone said they said "nothing" and got up on there feet. Lukina couldn't help but have fun that day. Koga sneaked over to Kagome and asked "what's up with this chick she's creepy" "and you think Kagome likes it" came Inuyasha Koga mumbled "um well." "We did this on purpose did you think someone like me would act like that" Lukina said why walking to them. Koga apologized to Kagome and had to keep catching himself so he sat and talked to Lukina  
  
"You're a good actor you had me fooled" Koga said  
  
"Thanks" Lukina replied  
  
"so what are you really like"  
  
"I don't really know how to describe my self well I hate rules and like to beak them"  
  
Koga's POV ######################################################  
  
Well my kind of woman  
  
*Metal slap  
  
Shut up you know you like her so don't do that  
  
How do you know and who are you  
  
I'm you and that's also how I know  
  
Well I still don't like her she is just a boring human and not like Kagome who can see jewel shards  
  
You'll see, bye  
  
See what ,don't leave ,come back you little!!  
  
"Koga, kogaa" Lukina starred at hem  
  
sorry just thinking  
  
of what  
  
nothing  
  
ook so what do you do on your free time  
  
uh well I never really have free time  
  
no free time come on you must get some if you're here  
  
well I sometimes I visit Kagome, what do you do  
  
I like to mess with my powers  
  
(Told you) (Shut up) (She's not a boring human any more so you have no excuse now tell her you like her I know you want to) (Growl) (Ha I win)  
  
So Lukina what powers  
  
Oh I will show you now what should I do hummm  
  
(She has powers amazing) (bealive them when you she them)  
  
Ok I'll nock down this tree beacause my powers are still tierd from the journey  
  
(Lights coming from her hands) [POW], that's amazing  
  
Thanks it wasn't that good I'll really show you a trick when I get my full powers back  
  
(Those aren't her full powers she's just a human how much power does she have) (Enough) (Shut up) (Ok)  
  
END OF KOGAS POV  
  
"They seem to be having a good time" said Sango "I think he's found himself a new woman" Inuyasha happily said knowing Kagome was off his target. "Koga looks like a scared pup" Kagome said "and she is probably to nervous to notice" Muroku cut in. They walked to were Koga and Lukina were sitting.  
  
Sorry for bad grammar or missing words its 5:00 in the morning You Like this one? I thought of it after I finished the other one and I love reviews and also love the Koga/Lukina coupling so R&R. Thank you and good morning! 


	4. power needed

Disclaimer: Fiction means not real right so I own Inuyasha (looks back at hundreds of lawyers and cowers behind a tree) ok ok I don't own Inuyasha sheesh  
  
Sorry it took so long to update I had the opposite of riters block it was more of a writer stampede I had too many ideas for this part and had to sort them out, sorry  
  
'Thinking' "talking" sound effect  
  
Last time "They seem to be having a good time" said Sango "I think he's found himself a new woman" Inuyasha happily said knowing Kagome was off his target. "Koga looks like a scared pup" Kagome said "and she is probably to nervous to notice" Muroku cut in. They walked to were Koga and Lukina were sitting.  
  
"Hello" Sango cut into there conversation ( A/N BIG word) "hi" Lukina said 'yes, I'm saved from the hot wolf dude' "so Lukina what were you guys talking about" Kagome said  
  
"nothing much but do you guys know where the village of the prissiest Kaede is?" Lukina kindly asked "yes how do you know of it and why do you want to know were it is?' Muroku asked " oh, I've been in this time before its my favorite place and I will go there and meet my brother there he will come for me when they find me missing."  
  
"But what about that barrier thing that would not let you leave it might make him not be able to come" Inuyasha started and Lukina finished. "and make me defenseless, shit" "what's wrong Lukina." shippo asked as Lukina jumped to her bag and was quickly looking threw it ripping stuff out of it as fast as she could.  
  
"Come on were is it, were is it, found it" she mumbled as she grabbed beads like Muroku but they were pink and ripped them off her hand revealing her left hand which for the first time everyone noticed a big symbol that stands for witch. (A/N you know the circle with the six-pointed star in the middle) was in the middle of her hand. She grabbed a book out of the bag it opened itself up she read the page  
  
as till now the true power was sealed and as of now let it all be revealed!  
  
There was a flash of light and every one stayed far back. Then different colored lights started to surround her spinning. then she lifted of the ground and started floating arms to the sides and head tilted back (A/N she was in a trance an her eyes were black and she looked like her soul was being took out of her) and then another flash and she hit the ground.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sorry (dodges tomatoes) I couldn't think of what to do next I need ideas I think I might add Sessomoru but I need help so review me ideas please (((( so far the one thing you need to know about me is I'm a Koga and fluffy fangirl)))) 


	5. flash bach pat 1

Chapter 5  
  
Dead silence was all there was the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife the only sound you could hear was Lukinas body hit the ground.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"We had to Cathleen" a man with dark hair said to his crying wife "But Derek its like were taking a peace of her life a peace of her heritage" "I know I hate it too but we need to keep her safe its for her safety their after her we need to protect her." "You're right it's for the best." All the sudden there was a bright flash and some thing that looked like the swat team came in and grabbed them. A 5 year old Lukina came in started screaming "mommy daddy" with tear streaming down her face until her 13 year old brother Robert came and grabbed her"  
  
::END FLASHBACK:: ::FLASHBACK::  
  
Lukina 10 years old was looking around her class room bored and started lifting a pencil with her powers nobody noticing busy trying to occupy themselves with other things around the room and then the teacher comes in with a strange, even spooky looking guy. And all the sudden her pencil drops and her face shoots strait up from her desk to the guy "class I would like to introduce you to Mr. Solemn he will be researching are class for a book he's writing you guys even get to help with the name and cover!" the whole class cheered except Lukina who was apparently having a staring contest with Mr. Solemn. Then the teacher spoke "right Mr. Solemn" and he went back to his smiley self "yep that's right after school I will interview each of you separately and the first one will be" he looked at his list "Lukina Elizabeth Jameson." The bell rang.  
After School  
  
"Lukina" "yes" Lukina said in a I-don't-trust-you-keep-your-distance voice "I know who you are" Mr. S said. Lukina got scard and ranto be continued  
  
better short and late than never thanks Inuboy123 I'm not as retarded as everyone thinks I am huh? 


	6. Naraku comes in

(run Lukina run huh oh hi I didn't see you there {like I can know riiight!} all you lazy readers {if any at all anymore} review tell me what you think I don't care if you tell me it's a pile of crap {which would be mean} just review k?  
  
ON WITH THE STOREY WICH IS STILL IN FLASHBACK MODE...  
  
Young Lukina ran into what seemed like an invisible wall and when she tried running to her right there was a wall there and the same to her left "now, now running I see you..." before he could finish Robert came in and saved the day. But Lukina could fight now she had way to many close calls that Robert saved her from. The next thing she knew after that last close call she was starting the school she currently goes to the Elementary/Middle School from hell.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
FINNALY!  
  
Lukina wok up in the same spot she had fell in with a circle of worried faces surrounding her. Then an evil chuckle could be herd and Naraku (more like his puppet) was standing there "you have your mothers face" he hit a soft spot "fuck off" "and your fathers mouth" that caused her to smirk. "Big words for a guy in a monkey suit don't ya think." You could tell Naraku lost the smile of his face even with the mask on. Naraku lunged at her and Koga who was right beside her Lukina saw this, grabbed Koga and jumped in the air (sorry if that sounded weird I had too many ands) she dropped Koga off and created a energy shield around everyone except her and Naraku. Lukina knew she easily could have killed that puppet but she wanted to mess with Narakus head and figure some things about the real Naraku out. She closed her eyes and went threw his head. [Different memory's of Narakus flash is her head] back in the real world she opened her eyes with a giggle. "No matter what time I'm in all guys are the same it amazes me how threw out the generations they are still this ignorant to the fact that the most innocent looking things are the most deadly of all and the things that you hate help you more." (Not all guys are like that just popular ones I admit I HATE PREPS with a passion.)  
  
Kagome smiled and whispered "that's the truth" so Quietly that nobody hears hear with the exception of a certain hanyou standing beside her.  
  
(Thanks ElCaPiTaNo)  
  
'That's right' thinks Miroku 'Sango look innocent but is very deadly if your on her bad side'  
  
I thought it got a little to dramay (new word to add to the back of my dictionary.) So I added a little humor and thank you ElCaPiTaNo. Your sort of like my first reviewer too. I haven't had one in a long time so thank you thank you thank you. Bye byes I will continue for a couple of reasons 1. ElCaPiTaNo reviewed and I might have another because they said they would read it 2. It will be summer soon so I have some time to myself with the exception of summer school 3. I have no clue 


End file.
